Forsaken Love
by SecretRomance327
Summary: Hello me again i decided to make a fanfic of my most favorite game in the world,Kingdom Hearts. So it includes my character Eliza. Sora the son of the dark realm has had this dream of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

Forsaken Love

**(Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts. I only own this story. And I only own Eliza Light.)**

Chapter 1: The women of my dreams.

Of course everyone knows that light and darkness can't love each other or can they? In the castle of darkness Sora one of the princes in the castle is thinking about this right know, because no one in the dark kingdom is beautiful, intelligent, or kind enough for him. He has had this dream were one of the most gorgeous, kindest, and smartest women he ever met came to him and whispered into his ear "I love you, Sora". But, he doesn't know who she is. She looked like someone from the light kingdom, but he knew he could never love her back. If you didn't know the law was that someone from the light castle can't love a person from the dark castle, and the same for the dark. He also thought that a women as beautiful as her could ever love him. He knew he wasn't handsome enough for her his dark cobalt blue eyes were to dark, his dark brown hair was a heap of spikes, his canine teeth were too long, and his long sleek snake like tongue would not attract a girls attention except for his friend Kiari who was star struck over him, but he only accounted her as a friend nothing more. He felt his brother Roxas pat him on the back he knew exactly what he was thinking. "You'll find her soon." He said inspirationally, but Sora had doubts about it."You know the rules Roxas I can't fall in love with someone of the light" he said sadly. Then a particular dark redheaded moron of a friend popped up. "Why are you so sad, handsome" she said in her caring but seductive voice."Well he is looking for someone he is in love with, and no it's not you" Roxas said seriously."Where do you think she lives" she asks. "Well in the way he is describing it, it sounds like she is from the light kingdom" said Roxas. "Oh if the overlord finds out you are so screwed" said Kiari."I know" Sora replied sadly."Actually know that you think of it I had a dream like yours" said Roxas. Then Riku and Hayner came out of nowhere and said this "I believe I had a dream like that, too" they must have overheard. (Now let's leave it at that let's go to the light kingdom to see if a special someone is talking about Sora.)

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The man of my dreams

So, know to the light kingdom. Eliza one of the princesses of the light castle was thinking the same as Sora, but while she was thinking she was playing a harp. She had a dream of someone from the dark kingdom came up and said this "I love you, Eliza". She thought that she was not beautiful enough for someone from the dark, because she was a beautiful nerd especially with the nerd glasses. Then she started singing this:

Remember those walls I built

Well, baby, they're tumbling down

They didn't even put up a sound

They didn't even make a sound

I found a way to let you in

But I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breaking

It's the risk that I'm takin'

I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Once the song ended all sorts of plant vines were around her. She had a power every time she sings she controls plants. Right there and then all 3 of her sisters and her friend Pence came into the room. "Sis, what was that song about" they ask. "I think I'm in love with someone I've never met before" I said. "Describe him please" they all ask. "Well he had spiky brown hair, he also had captivating blue eyes, and he had a mask over one eye and a sleek snake like tongue "I say. "It sounds like he came from the dark kingdom" Namine' said. "But, that's against the rules" Pence said. "I know" I say. "Don't worry we'll help you find him" They all say. " Thanks " I say. "your welcome" they reply. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that there is a ball for both dark and light people meet, and we have to meet the princes of the dark kingdom." Namine' said.

The end of chapter 2


End file.
